Wireless communication environments are typically not static but rather dynamic. In a wireless communication setting, mobile users employ communication entities, such as an Access Terminal (AT), which need to assume different IP addresses for communicating with other communication entities, such as the various communication stations in an Access Network. As the AT moves locations, the AT is assigned a new IP address (for example, an JPv4 address) and releases its previous IP address (for example, another JPv4 address). The Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) as set forth in Request for Comments (RFC) 2131 by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) can be used for assigning IP addresses such as an JPv4 address in Simple IPv4. Simple JPv4 refers to a service in which an AT is assigned an JPv4 address and is provided IP routing service by a Converged Access Network (CAN).
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) CAN, the DHCP mechanism is used for assigning IP addresses (such as JPv4 address in Simple IPv4). The CAN is a specific example of a radio access network (RAN) for converged wireless networks based on the Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) technology. When the AT wants to release its IP address (e.g., JPv4 address) before the address lease time expires, the AT sends the DHCPRELEASE message to an Access Gateway/Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (AGW/DHCP) server. In some instances, the AGW/DHCP server verifies if the request really is from the AT assigned with that IP address (e.g., JPv4 address). The verification ensures that the AGW/DHCP server does not release an IP address assigned to another AT. This type of verification requires security association and management between the AT (i.e., DHCP client) and DHCP server which adds complexity and time delay.